


the color of the world

by tetsutai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetsutai/pseuds/tetsutai
Summary: Soulmate AU in which the colors are visible, if your soulmate is nearby.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nagumo Tetora
Kudos: 4





	the color of the world

**Author's Note:**

> **IMPORTANT!** since english is not my native language i'd really appreciate if you point out my mistakes.

When Tetora had heard that he might have his soulmate, he certainly could not believe it. It sounds like a girl story: when your soulmate is nearby, you see the colors. It is like the most far-fetched excuse why the whole world is colorless.

It _was_ like that.

Now he is sitting next to his soulmate and holding his hand watching some colorful light comedy.

“Tetsu”, Kuro starts talking after the film ending. “Before finding our soulmate bonds, have you ever thought what color the world can be?”

Tetora looks away thoughtfully and tries to remember.

“I think so?” he answers. “It was not what I expected, though”.

Kuro feels Tetora grips his hand tight. He says nothing in response; he looks at him and waits patiently for Tetora to finish.

“The world was much better! Not because I can see the colors but because you have always been by my side, Taishou. I think the world around me is beautiful as long as you believe in me.” Tetora looks at him and blushes.

Kuro does not need to be told twice or to be explained in other words. He understands that he is not just a member of Akatsuki and favorite (as he thinks) elder brother. He is the whole world for him.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an idea from six drabble challenge. i promised my english-speaking friend to translate this drabble and they've read it. i wonder if you're reading this note but still thank you a lot for your support!!


End file.
